


Sera and Varric finds a friend

by Retjia



Series: A series of connected oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feel-good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retjia/pseuds/Retjia
Summary: A feel-good one shot where Sera and Varric spend some time in the Hinterlands.





	Sera and Varric finds a friend

”So, the Hinterlands. Remind me again why we’re here?” Varric asked as he shielded his eyes from the glaring sun. “There’s nothing but bears.”  
The Inquisition’s work was visible all over the area, and where once was chaos was now… less chaos.   
“I dunno, I just like it here you know. Plus there are cute flowers.” Sera’s voice had a dreamlike quality to it that not many had heard before. Admittedly, she had only had that tone of voice for a few weeks - since she and Inquisitor Trevelyan started seeing much more of each other.   
She sat up straight on the ground, legs crossed and straws of grass in her hair. A small bunch of pink flowers were clasped in her hand.  
“Sera, you don’t even like flowers”  
“Of course not. They’re smelly and they die, but they’re not for me you know.”  
Varric nodded and when he’d gotten his friend up from the ground they set off south.

Dusk was approaching and the sad flowers dangled from Sera’s quiver where she had tied them with a stray thread from her pants. The duo had decided to travel to one of the camps in the region and spend the night there before heading back to Skyhold in the morning.   
“Come on Varric, jump on the stones!” Sera skipped easily across a small river as she shouted to her friend. “Or should I toss you?”  
“Nobody tosses a dwarf” he replied and laughed. The blonde elf had a way to always bring a smile to his face. “Plus you couldn’t even lift me off the ground!”   
Taking a look at her companion Sera started to laugh, he was right of course. She skipped from the last stone up the riverbank, sat down and looked around. The sunset was beautiful, but an uneasy feeling was making its presence known – they were being watched.   
A rustle from the nearby bush made her leap to her feet and unsling her bow, drawing an arrow and aiming.   
“Shit.” It had been such a great day. Couldn’t they have a single one without bloodshed?  
The bush whined. Whined? Yes, it whined. Sera tilted her head, she knew that sound. She put her oak bow down on the ground and kneeled.   
“Come here you” she coddled. “Don’t be scared.”  
There was a loud splash from the river but she didn’t notice. After a few seconds a little nose poked out from the branches, and soon followed the cutest little mabari puppy she had ever seen. Starved and weak, it sniffed her legs intensely. Maybe running through the kitchens this morning wasn’t the best idea?  
Sera reached out to it and petted its tiny head. To her surprise it didn’t recoil from her touch but seemed to rather love being cuddled. Her heart melted, she had only felt like this once before and she now knew what it meant.   
Picking the puppy up in her arms she turned and walked back to the river. A soaking wet Varric met her eyes and before Sera could master her laughing fit the mabari hopped down and ran towards Varric.  
“Well, shit.” He said as he looked into the eyes of the puppy standing in front of him, wagging its tail.  
“We can keep him, right? Right?” Sera asked. Varric shook his head and even if Skyhold wouldn’t be the worst place for a puppy, it was still a fortress in the middle of nowhere. Preparing to argue her point, Sera startled as she heard a familiar noise. They were both searching with their eyes to find the source when they heard it again. Looking down they saw the puppy sneezing once more and they made the connection.   
“I thought…”  
“What in the…”  
Varric petted the dogs head, a look of amusement on his face.  
“The Inquisitor won’t let us keep it” he said to Sera.  
“Oh shush” said Sera “I know exactly how to handle my Shiny.”  
Varric sighed, defeated.  
“Come on then Cass, let’s go home” he said to the puppy, and picked it up in his arms.


End file.
